


It's wrong

by Bleblen



Category: Camp Camp, Maxvid - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Over stim, just lemme die, oof, peepees, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleblen/pseuds/Bleblen
Summary: David's finds Max in his room in the beginning of heat





	It's wrong

Max sat flustered on the floor, David's clothes hung loosely off his body. The older male's scent flooded Max's nose and he took several deep breaths, slowly rubbing a hand up his torso. Whatever primal need that had pushed him to break into the counselor's cabin this evening and cover himself with the annoyingly happy counselor's garments had only grown more intense now that he was actually there. His face flushed, salivating as his hand creeped over his chest lightly, Max turned at the sound of the door opening, David stood looking down at Max, he took a few steps into the room, closing the door before a blush quickly spread across his face   
"Max are you wearing my clothes?!" David exclaimed in confusion and embarrassment, Max looked away from him, uncertain   
"I don't know! I've been feeling so shitty.. I-I thought this would help" he tried to explain but the feeling in his gut just grew hotter now that David was so close   
"I was wrong" he said as he began to crawl towards David, his eyes half lidded "It's not fucking enough, David."   
David's eyes shot wide as he realized what was happening  
"MAX!! Stay where you are!!"   
Max was going into heat and David was the only current alpha at camp. He took a step back as Max continued to advance on him, Max reached David and got on his knees, reaching up and sliding his hands close to David's groin, causing the man to stumble and fall back  
"Come on David, touch me" Max gave out a breathy whine as he pushed himself between David's legs, reaching his body up the man's torso he lightly ground his hips into David   
"No it's wrong!" David gave out a feeble cry as the scent of the young boy wafted over him. Shaking his head and making small noises of protest as he felt Max's small crotch grinding into his, using all his power to fight his instincts   
"Fucking do it you piece of shit!" Max groaned, frustrated and needy he was completely overcome by lust. David felt as Max pushed himself down harder onto him, letting out a small gasp as his own hips bucked up in response to the friction  
"Max, please" he gave one last attempt to beg the younger to stop, but knew that he was too overcome by hormones to listen to reasoning.   
Max whined as David moved his hands to grip the small boy's hips, pushing him down against his growing erection. He pushed himself off of David's chest so that his ass pressed against the alpha's covered bulge, desperately rubbing himself against it and letting out high pitched moans.  
"Aah, David, fuck me" he breathed out. Red faced, he peered down at his counselor to see his reaction. David let out a deep moan and thrust his hips towards Max's small ass  
"God damnit" David panted, gripping Max's waist tightly, he rolled them over so that Max was pinned under him, back arched so his butt was still pressed into David's hard cock. The initial movement evoked a small squeak of surprise from Max but as David ground roughly against Max's needy hole, it quickly turned into a long moan. David bent down and kissed Max, nibbling at his lip, as the boy panted hard, his small body shaking with all the new and welcome sensation. The red head pinned the boy's wrists above his head with one hand, kissing down his neck, David was completely overcome with animalistic dominance, wanting to mark the young omega.   
"Ah, David, I'm gonna hahh, I'm gonna cum!" Max cried out, his small body not accustomed to so much stimulation. David bit down on Max's neck, pushing the child over the edge, his body tensed under David, arching his back as he orgasmed, cumming in his underwear with a loud moan.   
Max's body relaxed under David as he fought to catch his breath, tingling waves ran through him as he looked up at the older man looking down at him. David was still rock hard as Max sat drained beneath him  
"Cute" David growled, letting go of Max's wrists to he hook his fingers in his underwear waistband "But I don't think so"  
David roughly tugged down Max's underwear, causing the boy to squirm and whimper as the wet fabric rubbed against his sensitive dick. Max tensed as David discarded the ruined garment and moved his hand back to his now exposed crotch  
"Wait, I-" Max was prematurely cut off as David firmly rubbed two fingers against his slick entrance, the kid let out a loud cry as his back arched off the floor.  
"You think I'd let you just cum without getting my fill?"   
David all but purred as the boy scrunched and let out a strangled noise, shaking his head. David hummed as he gently pressed a finger into Max, Max's eyes shot open, his jaw dropping as he gasped sharply before letting out a scream that subsided into a loud moan. David clamped his hand over Max's mouth to quiet him, gently massaging his finger inside the boy's tight ass, tears brimmed in Max's eyes as his body tensed and twitched at the intense sensation from inside him. The counselor pushed in a second finger, watching as Max's body tried to cope with the over stimulation, he leaned down close to the boy's ear, nibbling at his lobe,   
"Just wait until it's my cock that's in you" he growled, Max moaned in response, his dick giving a twitch in response to the older man's words. David smiled, hooking his fingers to rub against Max's prostate, the child screamed out again, muffled by David's hand, a tear streaked down his face and he began to drool. The alpha pressed in one more finger to loosen up Max before pulling out completely making him whine needly at the loss of pressure.   
David undid his pants button and slid them down along with his boxers, exposing his large member. Max's eyes widened at the size of the man and he let out a soft moan. David lined himself up with Max's slick hole before slowly and firmly pushing himself inside the young boy, letting out a groan of satisfaction. Max let out a cry, his body jerking and trembling as he took David's large member, more tears and drool spilling down his face. Max was completely hard again as he felt like his entire body was on fire with pleasure, David began to thrust in and out of his ass, completely filling him and igniting more of the strange sensation with each movement. The counselor could tell he wouldn't last long, already feeling orgasm build in his gut as he watched Max overwhelmed and making pitiful whimpers every time David pounded into him. He groaned loudly, bowing his head  
"Fuck Max," he panted "You're so tight." with his free hand he reached down to stroke the omega's dick, matching pace, which caused Max the give even louder cries with each thrust. David's movements became jerky as he approached orgasm, he pressed deep into the younger boy, he gave out a throaty moan, cumming. Max came for the second time at the feeling of being filled, his back jerking spastically as he lest out a sharp cry of pleasure, covering his belly and David's shirt in his with streaks of cum. The older man slid his hand off of Max's mouth, hunched over him as they both panted, trying to catch their breath.   
David pulled out of Max who had now gone completely limp, his eyes heavy and dazed. No thoughts entered his mind as he felt David clean him off, pick him up, place him in bed, but he smiled when he was pressed against David's chest with the alpha's arms protectively around him, warm and safe,  
"I love you, and you are mine now." David breathed softly  
"I love you too" Max mumbled before dozing off

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by mort who was inspire during by yugen,, fun.. It's also my first time writing a fic let alone smut so pls be nice


End file.
